Secretkeeper
Secretkeeper is a female NightWing and the mother of Moonwatcher. Her mate was revealed to be Morrowseer in the beginning of Moon Rising, when Moonwatcher read her mother's mind and saw his name. Moon mentioned that Secretkeeper didn't think about him much, and when she did, she'd think that he couldn't be trusted with her secret. Secretkeeper didn't reveal any thoughts or history of Morrowseer's past or their previous relationship with each other. Secretkeeper was friends with Mastermind's mate, Farsight. She is a tall, thin dragon who looks a lot like Moon, except without the silver teardrop scales near her eyes. She is considered a traitor by many of her fellow NightWings for hiding Moon's egg in the rainforest. Biography ''Moon Rising Secretkeeper first appeared in the prologue of ''Moon Rising, at a time prior to the book's events . She had hidden the egg containing Moon the Rainforest to protect her from the harsh and unhealthy conditions of the Night Kingdom. Secretkeeper knew Moonwatcher's egg was due to hatch, so she was on her way to the rainforest when she encountered Mastermind and Farsight in the hallway. Mastermind seemed to know what she was up to but didn't mention it. However, Farsight was under the impression that the egg had been lost. Farsight asked if Secretkeeper needed anyone to sit with her, but the latter declined abruptly, noting that Farsight was the kind of dragon who wouldn't take it too personally. After getting past Preyhunter, the guard, she went through the tunnel. At first Secretkeeper could not find her egg in the forest, but she soon found it under the rays of moonlight. She noticed that the egg has changed color from ebony black to silver. When she saw this, Secretkeeper thought that this could be an attempt by Mastermind or Greatness to catch her, or if she has done something wrong. Then Moonwatcher emerged from the eggshell, and her mother happily observed that she was "perfect in every way", including the silver scales beside her eyes. Secretkeeper hid Moon before returning to the Night Kingdom once the guard, Preyhunter, called to her. In the first chapter of the book, Secretkeeper was taking Moon to the first day of school at the Jade Mountain Academy. They picked a spot where they could watch the entering students until they were ready. Secretkeeper never talked about Moon's father, but Moon read his name in her mind: Morrowseer. She didn't want to leave Moon at Jade Mountain, but forced herself to go so Moon would be encouraged to make new friends and get away from the NightWing tribe. ''Prisoners'' Secretkeeper was mentioned by Morrowseer when he was discussing with Farsight about taking her egg (Starflight) for the prophecy. He said "she’s got a sensible head on her shoulders, and she’d hand over her dragonet for a prophecy in a heartbeat". Winter Turning In Winter Turning, she met with her daughter once again when Moon returns to the Rainforest with her companions Qibli, Winter, and Kinkajou to warn Queen Glory of Icicle's plot to kill the RainWing queen. When they were walking through the NightWing part of the village, Moon saw her mother and the two embraced. Qibli and Kinkajou had longing expressions on their faces as they watched Moon and Secretkeeper hug. Winter insisted that his parents were perfect the way they are and made him a true, dignified IceWing. Secretkeeper eyed Winter and Qibli with distrust before Moon told her they were her friends. Talons of Power She stood with the other NightWings as Darkstalker and the other NightWings came, waiting for Moon. She then hugged Moon when she came. She stayed with Queen Glory while the other NightWings go with Darkstalker. Family Tree QuotesCategory:NightWingsCategory:FemalesCategory:CharactersCategory:ProtagonistsCategory:MR Characters "I'll be back as soon as I can. Please, please don't leave this spot until I come. All right?" "I'm your mother, little one. I'm going to call you Moonwatcher. You're going to have the happiest life any dragon has ever had, and you're going to live forever and ever, and the volcano will never have you." "Stay secret. Stay hidden. Stay safe."- ''Her mantra ''"You'll make friends here. I'm sure you will." -To Moon "You need to stop doing that, remember? If you only hear it in your head, don't respond. No one can know about your curse. Everybody thinks NightWings don't have powers anymore - they won't know what to do with you if they find out." "Wow. A real queen. I've never seen one before." '' ''"Queen Glory is barely older than you are. I mean a ''real queen, someone who's ruled their tribe for years and years.''" Trivia *Her name is very fitting and ironic, as she kept a huge secret by keeping her egg in the rainforest. *Secretkeeper appears to be loyal to Queen Glory, as she is one of the fifty NightWings to stay in the RainWing Kingdom, and not go with King Darkstalker to the Lost City of Night. Gallery Typical NightWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical NightWing (colored), by Joy Ang NightTransparent.png|A typical NightWing (lineart), by Joy Ang German nightwing.jpg|A typical NightWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold SecretkeeperTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Secretkeeper.jpg|Secretkeeper by Nathia New suckish wolf map thumbnail by sahel sandwing-da83j21.png|by Sahel NightWing by VoidLegend.png|By VoidLegend Coooooool.jpg secretkeeperismadbro.gif|Secretkeeper NightWing Sigil.png|NightWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Drawing (36).png|Secretkeeper and Monn by WOF lover Secretkeeper.png|Secretkeeper by Antlantic|link=http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/User:Antlantic_the_seawing Category:Characters Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:MR Characters Category:WT Characters Category:ToP Characters Category:Mentioned in Prisoners Category:Minor Characters Category:POVs